


L’oggetto del desiderio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gitana [1]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble sul sorriso di Esmeralda.Scritto per il Drabble Day!Prompt: sorriso
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Quasimodo, Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo/Jehan Frollo, Esméralda | Esmeralda/Phoebus de Martin
Series: Gitana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561687





	L’oggetto del desiderio

L’oggetto del desiderio

< Bella! La parola bella è nata insieme a lei! > pensò Quasimodo. Osservava stregato il sorriso di lei, seguiva la linea sinuosa delle labbra della ragazza, così piene e rosse.

Esmeralda si sporse in avanti, continuando a sorridere gentilmente, mentre lo aiutava bere, nonostante il gobbo fosse immobilizzato alla ruota.

Frollo, nascosto nell’oscurità, la osservava.

< Il suo sorriso ci farà bruciare tutti all’inferno. Quello è la porta per la lussuria > pensò.

Esmeralda stava sulle punte dei piedi nudi, il vento le faceva ondeggiare la gonna da gitana.

Febo la osservava da oltre un pozzo, con gli occhi luccicanti di bramosia.

[103].


End file.
